Ruby and Sapphire: Pokémon Journeys
by FallOfKaede
Summary: It's moving day for our heroine, Sapphire. Only to be moving from a comfortable life to a less comfortable to say the least... Not surprisingly this was all planned by some parents behind the scenes.. Then there's Ruby... The very unstable charecter.. Especially when it comes to her.. Will everything come out well!
1. Chapter 1: Moving Day

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**Hey guys Kaede here. I wanted to start a fanfiction account out of boredom and cause I have spare time. So please give me pointers and tell me if your enjoying my Fanfiction! So ya so here ya go, Chapter One START!**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

Ruby's POV:

My alarm blared off and I slammed my fist on the cursed clock and pulled the covers over my head trying to go back to bed. "Wake up sleepyhead.." My mom was at the door 10 minutes or so later she came over to my bedside and whispered angrily in my ear "Get up now." She was really getting angry but I actually fell back into a deep sleep so she grabbed the glass of water from my nightstand and splashed it on the cover and in fright I pulled them off and rolled off the edge of the bed and fell with a sickening crack. "Holy! Dear Latias..." I held onto my finger which was now stuck at an odd angle. I bent my finger back to the 95 degree angle it now hung at. Luckily it came dislodged from it's socket and could be easily fixed. "Darn it.. I'll see what dad can do." My mom was gone so I lazily trudged down the creaky stairs "Ohayo." I chimed to the family dully and sat down at the table as they said "Ohayo Ruby." I picked up the knife and fork and started to cut up my pancakes and eggs holding my dislodged finger up so it was visible. "Father, this morning my finger came out of it's socket." My father looked up from his research and muttered something I couldn't quite hear then said "Come here I'll put it straight." I pulled my self up from the table and walked over to my father and he pushed my finger back into it's socket. "Ouch! That hurts!" My father Professor Birch may have been a well known Pokémon professor but in college took a few courses in chropractology. He finished quickly though it was quite painful so I sat down on the verge of tears of pain. "Oh yes that reminds me, a family finally bought the house next to ours." I took a bite of my pancake not interested "I may be mistaken but I believe they were the family of a gym leader." I looked up quickly in excitement "Really?! Oh I can't wait to meet them! When are they moving in?!" I couldn't wait to meet this family. "This afternoon if my memory serves me right." At this I sped through the meal with unnatural speed and ran upstairs to go clean and make preparations. "I can't wait to meet him!" Sense they were the family of a gym leader I automatically assumed their kid would be a boy.

Sapphire's POV:

"Sapphire have you finished packing your room yet?!" My mom shouted up the stairs. I sighed and shot back at her "Yes mom!" I was a bit upset to leave father. I guess his job had required us leave so he could focus on his job.. "Then bring your stuff down were leaving in five minutes!" I finished taping my last box together and yelled down the stairs "Coming!" I stacked my few boxes on the dolly and pushed it slowly down the stairs. "We need to get going or it's gonna be too late to meet our new neighbors!" I rushed the dolly out the door quickly, exited to meet our neighbors "I hope our new neighbor is a girl!" I passed the dolly to the Machoke that were loading the truck and they pushed it to the back and placed all the boxes down strapping each box in place. "Well were all packed up! How about you go hope up front with me?" My mom offered "Nah I'll ride in the back." I walked up the gleaming silver ramp and sat down in the back "Okay.. Well we better get going!" She loaded up into the cockpit as the Machoke closed the door of the truck and pushed the ramp into place. of the moving truck and drove off to our new home."

Ruby's POV:

I had just finished my lunch as a moving truck pulled up in front of the house next door "Ooh their here!" I scrambled out of my chair and nearly fell onto the floor and rushed for the homemade Lava Cookies that mom and I made. "Whoa, whoa Ruby calm down give them so time so they can unpack." My mother leaned over towards me "Then you can go hang out with our new neighbor." I grabbed a hot Lava Cookie from the cooling tray and walked up the stairs to my room and sourly said "Fine..." I decided to go get my stuff ready to go help my father do some research that I promised I would help him do earlier this week while I was waiting to go over to the new neighbor's house.

Sapphire's POV:

"Isn't our new house just charming?!" My mother said in an awed voice "It's perfect!" I looked around quickly I hadn't seen the house my parents wanted it to be a surprise for me "Sapphire why don't we go upstairs and go check out your new room? Oh that reminds me your father got you a new clock and it hasn't been set yet could you go do that?" I started walking upstairs into my room and replied in a hurried voice "Yes mom I'll do that!" I ran up the stairs to find my room was already set up unlike the rest of the house I found the new clock and set it to 1:27 pm and looked around seeing that everything was there I checked my mail on my computer my dad had apparently sent me a message saying that he sent me another potion and that it was now in my item storage so I withdrew it and put it in my satchel. "I guess I'll go over and meet our new neighbors!" I rushed out of the now filled house and over to our new neighbor's house not prepared for what would happen. I knocked on the door of our neighbor's home and Sara, Ruby's mother answered the door and she immediately welcomed me into the house and I introduced my self and she told me Ruby was upstairs in his room. So I walked up the stairs almost silently and opened the door and saw him on his computer muttering something about his Pokémon being fully healed and having his Pokédex. So I tapped him on the shoulder.

Ruby's POV:

At this moment my computer chair gave out and broke and I flinched from Sapphire's touch. Once the chair broke I leaned back and nailed my head against the wall. "Ouch..." I rubbed my head and saw Sapphire crouched down next to me. "Wh-who are you?" I asked stupidly "Your so silly I'm your new neighbor. My name is Sapphire what's yours?" She smiled at me in a cute way that made me blush. "I'm Ruby. Sorry I'm just stunned, I thought you were a guy." I laughed and started sweat-dropping. "Oh and just because I'm the daughter of a Gym Leader you just assumed I would be a guy?!" She looked extremely insulted at what I just said "Well yah!" At this her eyes welled up with tears and she slapped me and rushed out of my room slamming the door shut when exiting and the sound echoed throughout the house. My mother stamped up the stairs and started scolding me for making our new neighbor cry and run out of the house. I thought to my self "What did I do wrong? Well I better go look for her." so I quickly grabbed my bag and followed her to the edge of Route 101

Sapphire's POV:

"I'm sick of everyone expecting things for me!" I ran into the route even though I shouldn't have, I quickly hid in the grass so that no one would find me I sat there crying. "It's not fair. It's just not fair.. I didn't ask to be the person I am now.." I looked up to see Ruby looking around so I sunk deeper into the tall grass fully hiding my body. "That jerk. I can't believe he would say that to me. Then again I did think the same thing so I shouldn't be complaining."

Ruby's POV

"Sapphire!" I yelled out into the almost empty route I saw a slight rustle in the tall grass but that was to be expected. "Sapphire!" I yelled out a second time this time louder. "Where could she be?" I walked through the deep grass searching for Sapphire doubting that she was in there. But it wasn't long before I tripped over something and heard a slight shriek. "Sapphire?" I looked back and saw her sitting in the grass. "Geez don't scare me like that." "Like I meant too.. Baka." She said sourly. I stood there in silence for a moment "Well what do you want.." She said highly irritated. "I just wanted to apologize." I started to say before she interrupted "I don't need your sympathy."

"Fine then! I guess I didn't have to go look for you." I replied back quite rudely. "I never ASKED you to come searching for me!" Sapphire shot back viciously. "But I did! So deal with it!" Soon after our fight (I had won or at least I thought I had.) we heard a scream from further down the route and rushed to go see. "Dad!" I shouted as I ran over and pushed the Poochyena out of the way and pinned it to the ground. "You won't hurt him!"

Sapphire's POV:

I saw a bag with two Pokéballs in it and one was laying on top so I mindlessly picked up the top one and threw it at the Poochyena. Much to my surprise a Pokémon was released. It was a Torchic, a flaming Torchic. It came head to head with the Poochyena and clashed in a vicious battle between claw and fang. It was several minutes before the fight had ended. Ruby had taken his father to his house to get him patched up and I was here marveling at the powerful Torchic.

Ruby's POV:

"Hey Sapphire, my dad needs you back at the lab." I mumbled something under my breath that was inaudible to Sapphire. "Sure." She was still irritated from the fight from what I could feel in her tone. "Well come on we better hurry!" I ran off down the route to get to my dad's lab with Sapphire tailing behind carrying the bright orange Torchic. "Ah Ruby, I assume you have brought Sapphire." My dad was looking stern as usual but had a small trace of glee. "Yah she won't be..." At that moment the lab door sped open and quietly shut behind Sapphire. "Sorry I'm late!" She was still carrying the Torchic that seemed to be quite content "Ah Sapphire come here for a moment." The brown haired girl stepped forward and stood right next to me. "Sapphire from what your father said you don't own any Pokémon. Is this true?" She hesitated before she answered. "Yes that is true."

"I see, well for saving me I've decided to give you that Torchic."

At this I was enraged and shot at my father "Hey you can't go give away MY Pokémon father!" At this Sapphire stumbled back confused, "I trained that Torchic from an egg it's not your choice to go give it away!"

"I think the Pokémon is quite comfortable with Sapphire, Ruby. She can have it." My father's voice was almost booming so I decided to drop it while I still could..

"Sorry about that Sapphire.. Ruby is just upset he has to give up his favorite Pokémon he played with as a kid."

"Oh that makes sense! I do feel bad for him though.." I couldn't believe Sapphire who moments before was arguing with me was now feeling sympathy for me. I couldn't deal with it so at that I stomped out of the lab headed off for my room even after my father commanded me to come back. "Heh I'll show her."

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**Well how is it so far?! I hope you all enjoyed it so far. If you have any ideas on how to make it any better please tell me! If you did enjoy it share it with your friends and don't let the maple fall! See ya in the next chapter!**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**


	2. Chapter 2: We are What!

**_–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_**

**_Hey I'm back again! Soo ya I've slightly updated my spacings, sorry for last chapter won't happen again! Well hope you enjoy the new chapter! (It's mostly in Ruby's Point of View.) Sorry for not posting in forever… I'm not the worlds most active writer.. Which is funny cause my mom is an author.._**

**_–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_**

Ruby's POV:

"It's been a few days sense I received this Mudkip from my dad and beat Roxanne.."

I heard scampering in the hallway outside my inn so instinctively I slammed my Journal shut and shove it in my massive brown bag and slung it around my shoulder.

"Anyone out there?" The sound of my voice echoed through the hallway of empty inn.

I heard a loud slam in the room next door and assumed it was just someone unpacking. So I decided to go knock on the door and see who was there.

"Hello?" I knocked on the hollow wooden door only to hear scrambling inside followed by a familiar person to open the door.

"Ruby! What are you doing here?!" Sapphire said shocked

"I'm here to challenge Brawly. How about you?" I was relieved that for the first time we were having a normal conversation.

"I'm delivering this letter to someone named Steven. But I might challenge Brawly while I'm here as well."

"Steven as in the new Pokémon League Champion Steven?!" I was at a loss for words, Steven is like, the coolest person a trainer could shoot to match in skill! I mean he destroyed the league in minutes!

"Yah I guess. It was just a request from the President of Devon Corporation that's all."

"Would you mind if I tagged along?" I chimed in hopefully. Even if it was with her... I wanted to see Steven, okay?!

"No I don't really mind. " I saw a light blush cover her cheeks but I hardly noticed.

"Really?! Thank you so much Sapphire!" I was ecstatic, this was it I was finally gonna see the champion!

"It's nothing really.. We should get some sleep I want to get this letter delivered tomorrow."

"Yeah we should well, good night!"

"Good night!" Sapphire walked back into her room, shut the door and locked it

I walked into my room and locked the door behind me then flopped down on the springy inn bed. "Yes! I get to meet Steven!" And with that I fell asleep.

–––

The Next Morning.

–––

I slammed my fist on the alarm clock I had set for 7:30 and rolled out of bed. "I hate alarm clocks..." I stretched out and pulled on my clothes for training.

It wasn't long before I was sprinting down the stairs to get to the sweet smelling chocolate chip pancakes the manager made.

"Where are you going off to Ruby?" Sapphire was standing up at the top of the stairs fully dressed in her blue trainer outfit.

"I'm off to breakfast. Where else would I go this early in the morning?"

Sapphire laughed a bit. "I guess back to bed. We better hurry down or else everything will be gone!" She zoomed down the stair and rushed to the island holding the pancakes and started piling the pancakes into a tower as people lined up behind her.

"Oh come on save some for me!" I ran down the stairs and stood in line for the chocolate chip pancakes but by the time I got to the plates of pancakes they were gone.

"Oh poor Ruby! Looks like he didn't get any pancakes." Sapphire teased and she knew I was almost on the edge of my tether. No one, well almost anyone and I mean no one except a select few, eat MY breakfast! That's the way I wanted to keep it.

"Drop it would ya." I piled my plate with the waffles that were on the plate to the left of coffee machine. I sat down at the table with Sapphire and eat my waffles slowly

"Your really that upset about not getting pancakes. It's just sad to see your sulk over such a small thing."

"Hey, I like my breakfast! That, and Chocolate Chip Pancakes are my favorite.."

"Ha! Sucks to be you Ruby!" She took a massive comical bite out of a pancake.

"Hey that's low!" I gripped a Pokéball on my belt and knew if she taunted me further she was going to get sprayed

"Nyah!" She stuck out her tongue. Acting kinda like a manga heroine when she's messing with the hero. Heh, she was in for it now!

"That's it!" I threw the Pokéball I had in-hand "Marshtomp! Use your Water Gun!" Marshtomp spewed a stream of water out of his mouth drenching Sapphire.

"Hey that's unfair!" She threw a Pokéball from her bag "Shroomish! Quickly use Sleep Powder!" A white powder engulfed Marshtomp and I and we fell back flat on our bags sleep. While on the way we broke a table a few trainers were eating at.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" The manager had rushed in due to the large amount of noise the table snapping in half had made.

"Ummm... Well..." So Sapphire spent a few minutes explaining the situation and was doodling on my face and of course drew a classic mustashe and everyone's favorite, Pikachu cheeks. Well it wasn't much longer before I awoke

"Huh? What's up?" I looked around and found myself in my room and saw Sapphire at the door holding up a Pokéball.

"I've got you now Pikachu!" She threw a Pokéball at me, which hit me square in the face knocking me off the bed.

"Hey! That hurt ya know!" I hopped back up from behind the bed and threw the ball back at her angrily.

As I expected she ducked to avoid the Pokéball. "Hey calm down!" She looked at me fiercely. She stared at me in such a way it sent shivers down my back.

"Your the one who threw a metal ball at my face! You calm down!" I glared back at her. Our stares locked and neither of us moved for a bit until I broke away.

"Are you gonna come or what?!" She swiftly turned her back and walked off into the hall.

~ Meanwhile in Littleroot Town.. ~

"Ah Norman! How are you doing my friend?" Professor Birch had a bright smile on his face. It had been a long time sense he had seen his friend.

"Doing well, my old friend. Thank you for allowing me to come over on such short notice." Norman gave a short bow and entered the Professor's home.

"Your quite welcome." Birch shut the door behind Norman. "May I offer you some tea?" Birch had poured a bit of tea into his cup.

"No, no, I'll be good I won't be very long." Even though Birch expected this answer he still poured Norman some tea.

"I insist." He sat the steaming mug of tea in front of Norman. Who to his surprise took a large sip from.

"Birch, I have something very important to discuss with you." His face turned from cheery to serious faster than Birch could blink.

"Is this the only reason for you coming over?" Professor Birch looked rather depressed after hearing him say that.

"Not the only reason, but it is indeed the main." Norman took another large gulp from his now half-empty mug

"I see.. Now what is this crucial piece of information?" Birch looked no longer depressed but locked in curiosity.

"It's about the engagement between our children." Norman started smiling as if remembering a really good childhood memory.

"Ah yes. The one we made ten years ago on Ruby's second birthday." Birch smiled remembering the sweet memory. Though that was short lived. Ruby didn't know his fiancee was.

"Yes. Well Sapphire doesn't know exactly who her betrothed is but she knows she is engaged." Norman chuckled nervously and started sweatdropping.

"Heh. Well Ruby is in the same state. I told him I would tell him who it was the day he turned thirteen. I hope it works out well." Birch pressed his left hand to the back of his head and laughed slightly.

"Yeah... I think we should declare it to them on the same day. It would cause less commotion." Norman looked deep in thought. So deep that he even started mumbling to himself.

"Yes... That might be an ideal situation." Birch was slightly concerned about the idea. Those two could make a catastrophe alone. Just imagine if they took this wrong..

Norman took in a deep breath and sighed slowly. "This may completely and utterly fail." He laughed a little.

"Like most ideas we have." This really triggered the two. They started laughing so hard that they burst into tears of laughter. Now this was a rare event. Professor Birch is a very serious man with a very poor sense of humor.

~ Back in Dewford Town...~

"Come on Ruby. hurry up!" Sapphire was waiting impatiently at a ladder that shot straight up. It appeared to be the last ladder upward before the small cavern at the top.

"Come on Sapphire, cut me some slack.. I just wanted to catch a few Pokémon while I was here." I said while trying to catch my breath from the panic attack when a wild Sableye approached.

Sapphire sighed and walked off down the dark cave. "Geez.. She is in a real hurry.. I wonder what's up with her." I scanned around the cave for a bit looking for items that had been dropped by trainers who passed by.

"What?! There is a really large signal coming from over there!" I walked over to where I said and dug around a bit only to find a small round gem.

"What... Is this really an evolutionary stone?! Geez the things are expensive! They're like 50,000,000¥ or more!" I looked at the small round stone and inspected it further. I had never seen one of this shape.. I thought "Maybe I should get my dad to look into this more... It looks like it could be a huge discovery!" I put the small stone into my pocket and ran after Sapphire who was now on the top floor of the cave.

"What took you so long?! Come on Steven shouldn't be too far from here!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me from the ladder and ran off toward a second part of a cave. Dragging me along with her.

I jumped off the ground she was dragging me on which broke her grip and allowed me to sprint down the small dirt path and run straight into the cavern before Sapphire.

"Hey, cheater!" Sapphire looked at me, seeming agitated. I looked back at her triumphantly. "Your just a sore loser!"

Meanwhile, Steven overheard the conversation but decided it would be better to just continue studying the rocks he held.

"Hey I am not!" Sapphire seemed to become dangerous. From this point on I would have to tread lightly or I would get the beat down of a lifetime.

"Maybe your right... Or maybe you just justified my point." I tried to keep a straight face even though I was about to burst out laughing.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to conduct some research. Could you please keep it down?" Steven who was now standing up with a magnification glass in his right hand and a rock in his left.

"Yeah sorry about that. Would you happen to be Steven?" Sapphire had put on her cheery smile which seemed to brighten the room, I quickly whispered into her ear to reply and said "Duh, didn't you do your homework." She quickly elbowed me in the gut. Which made me cripple and fall to the ground.

"Yes that would be me." Steven seemed to be bewildered. I could only tell from his tone of voice. Due to the fact that I was laying down on the ground in pain.

"I have a letter for you from the Devon Cooperation's president." Sapphire opened her bag and pulled out a small envelope and handed it to him.

"Thanks! Oh here I would like you to have this in exchange for you bringing me my letter." He handed Sapphire a TM labeled 'Metal Wing'

"Thanks!" So Sapphire put the TM in her bag. Meanwhile I had finally gotten up but it was too late Steven had left the cave.

"Hey Sapphire. Wanna race to see who can get out of this cave first? The loser pays for dinner." I immediately reached for an Escape Rope. Which apparently have teleportation abilities. I wonder how Devon Corp. created that?

"Sure! Ready, set, GO!" She spoke so quickly it caught me off guard. I quickly pressed the button on the rope and teleported to the entrance. So just to rub it in her face I decided to release a Pokémon and eat Berries.

"How?!" She just stared at me, her jaw just dropped. Meanwhile I was laughing so hard it made me fall onto my back.

When I finally recovered from laughing I said "Magic!" I looked at her with a straight face. Although I answered the question she still stared at me with the piercing glance.

"Fine.. I used an Escape Rope.. There weren't any rules against it." I looked at her seriously. She seemed to be getting more dangerous by the minute.

"Hey I wanted revenge for you making me unable to talk with Steven." Unexpectedly she didn't do anything except walk away.

"I'm off. I'm going to go challenge Brawly." She spoke lightly. She seemed if she was trying to hold back her rage but I'm not sure that's what she was doing.

**_–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_**

**_Well... I really fluctuated both characters this chapter... I'll stabilize them in my next chapter.. Geez. I Suck at writing sometimes.. "Well Ill see you in the next chapter! Bub bye!" (See what I did there? Probably not.. Anyway sorry about the late release. I've had quite a fluctuating life. Haha heh Bad puns... I have 0% humor..)_**

**_ ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_**


End file.
